


Tomorrow

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, spamano - Freeform, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waits for tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> this is a present for bad-touch-trio on tumblr! happ bithday me friendo! hope you enjoy a bid ol pile of shit for your birthday!

       He could wait til tomorrow. He could wait for a week. He could wait for a month. He could wait for a year. Hell, he could wait for many, many years just so he could pop a simple question. Which wasn't so simple.

       Both Lovino and Antonio lived in a small, crappy apartment, both unemployed. Antonio had gotten an high paying job, but he still hadn't told his precious Lovi. He promised himself that he would do it tonight. But he was nervous. He had the ring, he had the smile. He could do it. 

        _But he was scared._

So, there he was, sitting with the small Italian, watching some stupid cable T.V. and cuddling. The other was rambling, talking about his artwork, talking about his brother (and the 'stupid German'), talking about how he wants to sell his artwork and possibly make a living off that. Antonio smiles, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. Lovi smiles a little, looking up at the other. "I love you." The Italian says.

       A bigger smile shows on Antonio's face, his green eyes gleaming with happiness. "I love you too, my beauty." Lovino smiles, snuggling into other. "So Lovi, I've got some important news." It was now or never, he thought to himself. Do it. You can do this. Surprise the other. You got this. Go, sweep the other off his feet.

       "You know that job I went for, the manager, si? Well.. I got the job. I start Monday." Lovi smiles wide, squealing. "Antonio, why didn't you tell me earlier you stupid bastard!" He said with a giggle. The other wrapped his arms around the others neck, smiling wide. "I'm so proud of you, my love. Oi te amo." "Te amo, Lovi. Now, I have an even greater surprise for you.."

       Antonio quickly dropped down on a knee, Lovino gasping. The spaniard takes one of the other's hand, smiling as he grabbed a small box from his pocket. "Lovino Vargas, I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. I love you so much, and I want you in my life, for the rest of our days." He smiles, the other crying. "Will you marry me?" Time stands still. He did it. He asked the love of his life to be his. Everything that was weighing on his chest disappeared.

       But his heart was immediately filled with fear.

        _What if he says no?_

"Yes! Oh my god yes Antonio!" The Italian threw himself on the other, crying and smiling. The other began to cry, smiling while doing so. "I love you..." "I love you too." They smile at eachother. Pressing a light kiss to Lovi's lips, Antonio smiles. He did it. He is going to get married. Wow.. They decide to continue cuddling on the couch, soon falling asleep as the T.V. talked to no one. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty and short im so sorry lmao


End file.
